2_broke_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Three Boys With Wood
And the Three Boys With Wood is the seventh episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot Caroline is getting ready for her date with Andy. Andy comes in, and chats with Max. He realizes that Caroline is Caroline Channing. He is floored—he thought she was just a regular girl. They go outside and see Caroline posing next to Chestnut. Caroline’s date does not go well. Andy won’t make a move on her, even when she uses her sexy voice. She decides he must be gay. Max reassures her that he is into her, but she won’t listen. Two Amish boys enter the diner and pisses Max and tries to get rid of what she thinks are 'Amish hipster Wannabes' only they really are Amish. They are on Rumspringa. Max and Caroline decide they can manipulate the boys into building a barn for Chestnut. They bring the Amish boys home. Sophie comes in and sees the “two cute puppies in the kitchen.” Max assures her that the boys are just there to build a barn. When Sophie wants to play with the puppies, she gets kicked out.As the Amish build the barn and Max comforts Chestnut about his new future home. Caroline comes out for her date with Andy, dressed as slutty as possible. The Amish boys ask Max if they can take off their shirts. Sophie helps from above by dumping a watering can over their muscles. At the club, Caroline isn’t successful. She calls Max, annoyed that she isn’t getting anywhere. Max offers to come and “run into them.” She brings the Amish boys with her, afraid to leave them at Sophie’s mercy. Andy knows that Caroline called Max. Max asks him what’s wrong with him—make a move! He reveals the problem: she is Caroline Channing! She was practically a princess. Andy doesn’t feel like he’s good enough for her.Max rushes over and tells Caroline to act cheap and unrefined. Caroline attempts to chug draft beer and freak dance with the Amish boy. She freak dances, but the Amish boy gets a little overwhelmed by her grinding and collapses. Andy kisses Caroline. The other Amish boy thanks Max and asks her for words of wisdom, but she has nothing to offer beyond encouraging him to enjoy sex and candy. Guest Cast Ryan Hansen - Candy Andy Brandon W. Jones- Jebediah Jack Depew - Jacob Barry Finkel - Man Video Quotes :Caroline: I've never dated poor, what is acceptable on a first date? :Max: Well, I'm pretty classy, so... anal? :Caroline: pause I'm not that poor. :Jebediah: Got any words of wisdom for a kid trying to make it in the world? :Max: No, do you? Look, just know you're gonna struggle for a while. Someone's gonna ask you what time it is, and when you look at your watch, he's gonna put his penis on you. But like Dan Savage says, it gets better. Although it hasn't for me, so maybe that only applies to questioning teens. In short, there's really no point to anything, but sometimes, you get to eat candy or have sex, and that's when it all feels right. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes